oneyplaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Lyle Burruss
"EHMERGERD."~Lyle's classic catchphrase Lyle Burruss, formerly Lyle McDouchebag and now Lyle Rath, is a full-time funny boy and also an editor of OneyPlays and is known for his big head and hair. He is mostly known for his 2010 HBO miniseries "Mindblown" that later became a full-on series with 4 seasons after critical appraise (AKA Getting a 62% on Rotten Tomatoes). He began to appear on the show along with Zach near the beginning of 2018, when Julian and Ding Dong had to leave the show permanently to focus on Wan Wan Games. Since then, Lyle has been considered a regular on the show and has shown his handsome face often as a recurring cast member. Unlike Zach, who gained fans almost as soon as he rejoined, Lyle started off with a detractor or two (Cuz he isnt funny lol), but luckily for him, after a while people warmed to the hunk. To be honest there was a fairly recent and fairly long period of time where he stopped appearing in the OneyPlays videos, but don't panic, he's back, forever. Hooray!! (I mean, Zach isn't here currently, but he's workin' on things.) Appearance He is depicted as a tall boy with big hair, a mustache and beard. On his right torso and shoulder are tribal tattoos, like some kinda of sad, white Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson wanna-be, in all thumbnails of the series. The shirt and 3D render featuring him, Chris and Zach both show his tattoos on the other side. What series has Lyle been in? * God of War * Gang Beasts * Resident Evil 2 * Tomba! * Shadow of the Colossus * Super Mario World * Uncharted 2 * Croc: The Legend Of The Gobbos * Newgrounds Flash Games * Spider-Man 2 * Hercules OneyPlays Trivia! * Lyle has since changed his name from Lyle McDouchebag to Lyle Rath so as to avoid blacklisting friends who have him in projects. This also helps avoid getting blacklisted himself. * Though all thumbnails up to this point have featured his tattoos as being on the right side of his torso and shoulder, the shirt and 3D render featuring him, Chris and Zach reverse this and place them on the left. * He hasn't appeared in a let's play for a little while now, hope he alright. * It should be noted that he has a guardian angel named “Big Al”. A large, bald, possibly homosexual man that hands out business cards to drunk people at parties. Sounds like a swell fella. * Even though in all of the channel art Lyle is depicted with two eyes and normal hands, he is known amongst the fanbase for his cyclops-like iconic single eye and green hands that has been called out by Zach on a few occasions. * Lyle runs a show over on Destructoid called Pregame Discharge where he describes his life journey, his encounters with an entity simply called The Orb and his ever-continuing war against the ocean. Also, he covers Video Game news. This weekly show has somehow ran for 102 episodes. * The first time Lyle ever masturbated was when he found out his 4th grade teacher died. * We all know about Lyle's iconic classic eye, but did you know that Zach and Chris are also cyclops? * Lyle has never burped on his entire life, but he has blorted. It's unknown what that means to this day. * Lyle has seen the hottest girl in the world and knows what her car is.Lyle sees this as "Forbidden Information". Category:Funny Boy Category:Character People Category:Heroes Category:Real People